Friendship
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Yuki finally meets someone who might be willing to accept him for him, instead of Prince Yuki Rating may go up if chapters are added...
1. Chapter 1

Quick Notes: Hey all! I've got a new obsession and I just had to write a fic about it XD I really need to hurry and get 15 of Fruits Basket…It came out in December, but I'm lazy and I have no monnies…;;

I'll worry about that later….for now though, my new obsession

-love-

Roll fanfic! Enjoy, forgive typos, errors, etc.

ALSO-SoapBoxDerby does not own The Power Rangers XD

Yuki stared out the window. The leaves were brown now and most of them littered the ground. He saw the wind blow through them and wished he could just blow away. He sighed heavily and thought about how great it would be to just crumple up and go wherever the wind took him. To have that kind of freedom.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear Tohru talking to him.

"-ki?" Yuki had just caught the end of her sentence. He snapped his head toward her and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Honda…Could you repeat that?" He said. Tohru smiled up at him.

"I said, don't you have a meeting to get to, Yuki?" She said again. Yuki hung his head in dismay.

"Yes…I guess I should go…" He heard Tohru laugh softly.

"Do your best Yuki…" She said, her smile brightened somewhat. He returned the smile and turned, heading down the hall.

"YUN-YUN!!" Yuki froze and his shoulders went rigid. He turned, his eyes half closed and a tired look on his face.

"Yes, Kakeru…What is it?" Yuki sighed. A thin boy with black hair bounced up to him and smiled.

"I came to tell you the meeting was cancelled!" He said. Yuki stared.

"What? Why? Who authorized that!?" Yuki blurted out. Kakeru just gave him a bored stare and scratched his head.

"Kimi and Chibi-suke are absent today. Everyone's out with a cold, don't you know this is flu season?" He replied. Yuki sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine…Then I'll head home…Are you going home too?" Yuki asked. Kakeru put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He shrugged.

"I dunno….There's not really anyone at my house right now…It'd be boring." He said. Yuki stared at him. He wished he could have half the carelessness that inhabited Kakeru.

"Hey Yun-Yun, did your mom ever sign that thing to get you your phone?" Kakeru asked. Yuki's eyes widened and he nodded, pulling a small black phone from his pocket.

"AH! IT'S SO COOL!!!" Kakeru said. He grabbed it and stared at it, pressing buttons.

"Oh! It has a camera and games and even e-mail! You got a good one Yun-Yun!" He yelled. Yuki shrugged, staring at the strange boy.

"You don't have any pictures on it Yuki! You need to take pictures of all your friends! You can set them up as a background if you want!" Kakeru said. Yuki froze. A blush crept across his cheeks and he sighed heavily.

"What….What good would it be…." He muttered. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. A bright light caught his gaze and he staggered as circles swam in front of him.

"Wow! You're really photogenic Yun-Yun! You didn't even pose and you still look princely!" Kakeru said. He held a small blue phone in his hand and was smiling up at a disgruntled Yuki. Kakeru pressed a few buttons then threw the phone toward Yuki.

"There see! Now you're my background!" Kakeru exclaimed. Yuki stared at Kakeru's phone, a small picture of himself staring back at him.

"Wha-Why would you want me as a background!?" Yuki muttered. Kakeru stared.

"Are you kidding me! Haven't you ever watched The Power Rangers?!" He yelled, grabbing his phone back from Yuki. Yuki gave him a dismayed stare and Kakeru took that to mean no.

"The Red Ranger and the Black Ranger are always best friends! It's the natural order of things! I mean, you're the leader, so you're red. And I'm black because I've already called it! Kimi is obviously pink and Machi can be yellow! I figured we'd make Chibi-suke blue since no one really liked the blue one…" Kakeru said. He had a finger to his lips and he stared hard at the floor. Yuki stared hard at him.

"Best friends….you want to be my best friend? Really…?" Yuki stuttered. Kakeru snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Yuki.

"I've actually wanted to be your friend for a while….You always seemed like you could use one Yun-Yun…you always looked really unhappy." Yuki stared hard at Kakeru and blushed.

"You really are…friendless aren't you…?" Kakeru whispered. Yuki's eyes widened and he stared hard at him.

Kakeru smiled and laughed a little.

"You don't have to look so scared. It's just…everyone loves Prince Yuki…But…I've always wondered if anyone liked Yuki-Yuki. If anyone would like you if you weren't being princely. That's what a best friend is for Yuki. It's someone that'll like you no matter how you're acting. Whether its throwing a tantrum, or scarfing down food, or even something simple like drooling when you sleep…I guess I've just always wanted to be someone who saw you doing those things…" Kakeru turned and walked out of the front doors. He inhaled deeply taking in the sweet smell of autumn. Yuki ran out the doors after him staring, transfixed. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Kakeru sat down on the ground and sighed.

"Friendship grows in…unlikely places…its like mold!" He exclaimed. Yuki gave him a confused look and Kakeru laughed.

"It is! It's sneaks up and grows when you're not looking, and once its there….its almost impossible to get off…I'd like to see you angry…or sad…I want to be there when it happens and I want to stay there until you're over it. That's what best friends do….I guess I've just always thought we'd make a great team. Yuki and Kakeru….or Kakeru and Yuki? Which one sounds better!?" Kakeru looked up and saw Yuki staring down at him. His face was unreadable. Kakeru frowned, then patted the ground next to him. Yuki hesitated a moment, then sat down. As soon as his butt touched the ground, Kakeru grabbed him in a headlock and yelled,

"SAY CHEESE, YUN-YUN!!" Before snapping another picture with his phone. Yuki barely had time to stare up into the lens before a bright light flashed, and blinded him again. Kakeru laughed softly.

"There! Another one of the dynamic duo of Yuki and Kakeru!" He said. Yuki blushed slightly.  
"Hold on!" Kakeru yelled. He took out Yuki's small black phone and smiled, taking a picture of himself. He fiddled with some of the buttons before tossing the phone back to Yuki.

"There! Now you've got me as a background! We make a good team, huh Yuki? Like peanut butter and banana's!" Yuki made a disgusted face and Kakeru frowned.

"Bad match?…Ok, lets see….Like Power Rangers and Monsters!!" Kakeru exclaimed.

Yuki stared and smiled.

"How do those two things go together?" He asked. Kakeru smiled a little and thought.

"Well…without monsters, you'd just have a bunch of crazy teens in tight costumes….so…we complete each other!" He exclaimed. Yuki stared and nodded slowly.

"Maybe…" He said. Kakeru held up his phone again.

"Ok! This time you have to smile! Go on, show me that famous princely smile!" He said. Yuki blushed a little and produced a small smile.

"Wow, that's terrible!" Kakeru exclaimed. Yuki looked taken aback and glared.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked. Kakeru put his phone in his mouth and leaned toward Yuki. Yuki did his best to try and scoot away, but soon felt hands tickling up and down his stomach and under his arms.

"AHHAAHA! ST-STOP! STOP IT!!! AHHAHAAAHAAA!!" Yuki yelled between laughs. Kakeru stopped, taking his phone out of his mouth and quickly snapped a picture.

"There! Now that's something only a best friend would see! This'll make a great background…" He said. Yuki blushed and stared at him. He spun around and laid his back against Kakeru's. Kakeru eased his head back onto Yuki's shoulder.

"This is the start of something great…I finally get to meet the real Yuki…" Kakeru muttered. Yuki shrugged.

"I don't think I can live up to your expectations…" He mumbled.

Kakeru laughed.

"That's the great thing about best friends Yun-Yun! There are no expectations…" He said. He sighed and Yuki felt his body relax.

Yuki's eyes widened and a small smile crept on his lips. It grew, and soon he was chuckling softly to himself.

End Notes: Quick little fluff, but I enjoyed it! I'll probably add more chapters later…Maybe…I'm not sure if I should…-- I was just feeling particularly fluffy at the moment XD

And a note to littlefiction: I've got the first challenge #5 pretty much done. I'll be posting it as soon as I read over it and re-do a few things…Thank you for your patience -love-

Read, review! And I hope you enjoyed the story!! -love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Notes: Fruits Basket isn't mine…but this story is!! NO STEALING!!

I've finally got book..16 I think…or 15...Whichever has Akito on the cover XD;;

Ok, enough of that! Now onto something better…..the second chapter of "Friendship"!! Told by the sexy perspective of Kakeru -love- Enjoy! Forgive typo's errors, etc.

I've watched him walk like that into the school since I first started here. His posture is perfect, his uniform is perfect, _he is perfect_.

Girls would crowd around him and look like they'll pass out if he smiles in their direction. The public Yuki Sohma. The _Prince _Yuki Sohma.

I sigh lightly, and stride toward him, a test paper in my hand.

"Mornin' Yun-Yun!!" I yell. I get "go-to-hell-glares" from his fan club, but I receive a warm smile from him.

"Good morning Kakeru…What's that in your hand?" He asks. He's really observant, since I was trying to tuck the paper into my back pocket and out of his sight.

"Nothing….just a stupid test…I didn't do so hot so I have to take it over again tomorrow…" I reply, trying to wave off the subject. Casually, his fan girls disperse, leaving just me and him in an empty hallway.

Part of me wants to pull him into a hug. He looked like he could use a hug, you know? But I fight it off. Just because they're out of sight, doesn't mean his groupies are out of mind. They're probably lurking somewhere watching my every move, and if I pulled Yun-Yun into a hug I'd wind up with a slit throat. Instead I reach up and tug on his tie. Any sort of contact with him makes me happy.

"Why do you wear this thing so formally? You should put it around your head, like drunk people do in manga!" I say. I immediately picture Yuki with a tie on his head and my face breaks into a huge grin. Yuki gives me a weary look and tugs his tie out of my hand.

"There is no way I'm putting my tie on my head." He states. He stands, giving me one of his formal stares and my heart breaks. Does he have to look at me like that? Like I'm someone he has to put his act on for? I know he gets tired of playing prince…he doesn't have to around me. I should tell him that. I open my mouth to say it, but my words get caught up in my throat, and instead of saying, "You don't have to act around me," All I manage is a small, "Don't…". Yuki only gives me a puzzled look.

"Don't what?" He asks. His shoulders relax and he leans forward a little. I sigh.

"Don't….pretend around me." I state.

Yuki gives me a puzzled look again, this time though he adds,

"Don't pretend…what?" I sigh again.

"Yun-Yun. Do you know that you have this way you stand that makes you look exactly like a prince?" I ask. He shakes his head and blushes a little.

"Well you do," I continue, "And I hate it. I hate it when you look uncomfortable around me, or when you give me your prince eyes, like I'm not supposed to see the real you…" I finish. I'm puzzled where that speech would come from, and quickly try to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure you won't wear the tie on your head….just this once? Just in front of me!? C'mon, we can go to the boys restroom, and none of your _subjects_ will see you…It'll just be me…" I add. Yuki gives me a grimace, but smiles a little.

"Fine…" He mutters. "And….and I'm sorry for giving you…_prince eyes_…I guess I'm so used to doing it that I don't know when I'm actually….doing it…" He says. I throw my arm around him in a one handed hug and pull him off toward the restroom.

"There see!? Isn't it better this way!? It's like a weight has been lifted between the two rangers!" I yell. I goose-step him off toward the restroom.

When we get in its like he's completely different. He relaxes, and his eyes brighten. He yanks his tie off and holds it out to me.

"Here, put it on me if you want to see it so badly…" He says smiling. I take his tie and stare at it, running my fingers over the soft material.

"Nah…I just…Let's just stay in here for a little while. You don't seem so tense in here…" I say. He gives me a bewildered look and then starts laughing.

"In a bathroom!? This is where you want to stay?" I smile and nod, moving closer to him. I wrap my arms around his thin waist and pull him into a light hug. He's soft, like some kind of doll. He really is feminine because all I can smell is shampoo and flowers. I let go of him and stand back, looking into his obviously freaked-out face.

"Wha-Why….Why did you-….?" Is all he can really say. I shrug.

"I felt like it. And you looked like maybe you could use a hug…So…whatever." I finish. I expect him to bolt for the door and call me something vulgar. Instead, he seats himself on the floor and sighs.

"Of all the places to pick…you pick a bathroom…" He mutters. I sit next to him.

He looks at me, and his eyes shine. This isn't just any shine, its _amazing_. Its like nothing I've ever seen before, much better than those princely eyes he gives everyone else. These eyes are for me, and only me. I feel a sense of pride sweep over me, as a bell goes off in the distance.

"Time for class…we need to leave the restroom now…" Yuki says, laughing a little. I laugh back and watch his eyes dance some more.

"If you want…I'll help you study for your make-up test tomorrow. We can study some this afternoon." He says. My heart skips at the offer.

"YEAH!" I yell. "I can walk home with you today after school and we can study at your place!" His face gets a little uncomfortable, but quickly resorts back to its shining glory.

"Sure…." He says, blushing a little. I feel like dancing, but contain myself. Instead I sit, watching his eyes light up with every smile. They really are beautiful. I sigh.

There's public Yuki Sohma. _Prince_ Yuki Sohma. Then there's _my _Yuki Sohma. My Yun-Yun.

End Notes: I wouldn't really call this a chapter…..more like a little footnote….oh well XD

I dunno if this is any goood -wails- I don't know much about Kakeru's character so its really Really REALLY hard to write for him….But meh, I tried. Read, reviews are muchly appreciated, especially on this chapter so I can see if I'm actually getting anywhere with this pairing….-love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


End file.
